


Let the games begin

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [20]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Drabble, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Haunted Houses, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Chase makes a deal with his girl, standing in line for the local haunted house.





	Let the games begin

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of 31. Prompt: haunted houses

The line for the haunted house wrapped around the block. Chase raised his eyebrow as his girlfriend bounced in place. Her breath steamed the air. The chilly October night flushed her cheeks. He couldn’t resist in urge to lean in and kiss her. She hummed in enjoyment as he opened her lips with his tongue, wrapping his arm around her waist.  
When he pulled away, she was breathless. “Chase Collins, are you turned on by the haunted house?”  
“No, sweetheart. Just you.” He tucked a hair behind her ear.  
“Could have fooled me with the boner you’re sporting now.”  
He growled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his front so she could feel him half-hard against her ass. “You know this shit doesn’t scare me. I’m only here because my fucking girlfriend dragged me on pain of no sex until after Halloween.”  
She gasped. “Why, Mr. Collins, you’ve scandalized me!” Her tone was of mock indignation. He nipped her ear lobe but he didn’t let her go. She loved the feel of his arms around her. Chase rarely showed physical displays of affection in public. He saved them for their private moments.  
He nuzzled her ear. “You promise we can go home after this so I fuck you, right?”  
She giggled. “Yes, baby. You’ve earned it.”  
He grinned against her ear. “Do you think you’ve earned it, kitten?” She shivered and he hummed. “Is that a yes or a no?”  
“Maybe?” She turned her head to look at him.  
His eyes flashed black. A phantom touch moved over her breast and between her legs. “Be good girl and get nice and scared in here and let me fuck with the players and maybe I’ll let you cum tonight.”  
“Yes, Chase.”  
He smiled and his eyes returned to normal. “Good girl.”  
“How many?”  
She looked up at the attendant, dazed from Chase’s overwhelming power over her. “Two please.” Collins laced his fingers with hers and went through the door when they were prompted. “Let the games begin.”


End file.
